1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative apparatus, and more particularly to a water sensing light emitting decorative apparatus that saves the electric energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ornament is placed in the water of an aquarium, a pool, a pond or the like, to provide a decorative effect so as to enhance the aesthetic quality thereof. However, the conventional ornament has a fixed pattern and lacks variation, thereby decreasing the attractive effect thereof. In addition, it is necessary to provide a light source projected onto the ornament to present the outer appearance of the ornament at the darker state, thereby limiting the versatility of the ornament.